1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoulder rests for use with violins, violas, or like instruments.
2. Prior Art
Shoulder rests for violins and like instruments are known which provide a padded support spaced from the back of the instrument, with the spacing being adjustable. Such rests allow the user easily to position the instrument at the most comfortable playing position, irrespective of the build of the user. Prior patents showing such rests are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,631,754 and 5,270,474, both to Joseph Kun.
Both of these prior patents show shoulder rests comprising an elongated support suitable for resting on a user's shoulder, and clamping members upstanding from each end of the support for clamping to a back portion of the instrument. Each clamping member is associated with adjustment means for varying the spacing between the instrument back and the support, as well as for varying the longitudinal inclination of the support relative to the instrument back. Also, in each case means are provided for varying the side or lateral inclination between the support and the instrument back. In the '754 patent, the latter means include rivets providing pivots connecting an upper part of the clamping means to a lower part fixed to the support. In the '474 patent pivot means are also provided, and are associated with stop means to limit the angle of movement.